In the Know
by The Musings of a Muse
Summary: Well, it was obvious. To everyone. Except them. Join Fairy Tail - and assorted others - as they bang heads into tables, scream at the top of their lungs, and cry piteously over the one couple that just can't seem to see it - them, together, whatever. Was the lack of adequate words to express their frustrations mentioned? No? Ah well, there's plenty of that too.
1. Chapter 1: And it Begins

**So...I should be working on existing stories. Really. I should. But I'm not. I don't think too many of you are horrible put out, are you?**

** Oh, and this is based of the manga because it's way farther along than the anime. I adore both.**

** I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**~MM~**

It didn't take a genius and it didn't take an idiot, but if it had to take one or the other, it would probably be the latter. Because a genius would say that it wouldn't work and the idiot would say "why not?".

Unfortunately, Jellal – or well, this is the first chapter, so Seigrain as he was known then – was a psychotic mastermind – somewhere between a genius and an idiot, so he didn't quite fit. But he was looking for something interesting to do because the council was utterly, abysmally, so terrifyingly _boring _that he just couldn't stand it. He hoped that someone would make some trouble. Or maybe he could go make his own; introducing himself to Erza once more was sure to cause a stir, and right now, though it didn't really fit well into he carefully crafted schedule, going to find Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail was one of the best options he could come up with. Time table or not. Zeref could probably deal with being woken up a little earlier than previously agreed upon.

But on second thought...those fairies really weren't even _ready _to put a fight up against him. Not even close. A fight with them right now would prove to be _twice _as boring – twice as _utterly, abysmally, terrifyingly boring _as waiting for his plans to catch up to him. Couldn't Fairy Tail manage something on their own? Some sort of nuisance to deal with? It'd take the edge off his seemingly menial existence for a while. It was always fun to listen to the council members rant on and on about how horrid Fairy Tail was, and how quickly it needed to be shut down, how they were going to go and do something about it _right now_. The only thing funnier was the fact that they never _did _do anything. Such is the power of fame, Seigrain supposed, with it, Fairy Tail really couldn't be put down.

"Councilors! Councilors! Urgent message from the commander of the army in Sector 8!"

Ah, see? Now this was interesting.

"Well, get on with it then, boy!" Seigrain had to hide a smirk behind a well placed cough. Already so suspicious of everyone's favorite guild and no one even knew what the message was yet. Pretentious old fools.

"_Most esteemed council members, I regret to inform you of a disturbance that was brought to our attention was resolved out of our control," _the man on the lacrima screen swallowed roughly, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow as the destruction of Hargeon Port was spread out behind him, _"it would seem, sirs, that Salamander of Fairy Tail was involved in the incident._

"_Unfortunately, it would also appear that he's taken out a wanted criminal, so I'm uncertain as to what kind of repercussions may follow – if any are allowed by law." _The large man winced, and Seigrain wondered if he could see his ranking drop – if not his entire career – for such a remark. He knew that he could, superficial idiots that the councilors were.

"_The only filming of this event that was captured was by the many bystanders, this being one of the more popular ones. Sirs, it would seem that Fairy Tail has a new mage."_

The picture popped up, and at first all Seigrain could see was Salamander. Of course, how obvious, he had been said to be involved, but the head of blond next to him was new. Definitely new. And although Seigrain wasn't completely up on the inner workings of The Salamnder Natsu Dragneel's mind, he knew that not just anyone would be hand picked by the poster child of Fairy Tail to be dragged off to join the guild.

He had to admit, she was rather pretty, not in a mature, Erza kind of way – which he preferred, but would tell absolutely _no one; _he did have a reputation to uphold – but in a softer way. No hard edges, more like tough callouses and slightly worn skin. She absolutely reeked of optimism and almost shone with delight. Not so much a Titania as she was the gem on one's head.

But, perhaps, Seigrain thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair, reveling in the chaos and opposite-boredom that had erupted around him, that was why Fairy Tail's dragon held on to her hand so tightly, and made sure that she didn't run from him to another's lair. She'd surely be brought back to his own, the mastermind mused, brought back to the lair of all those mythical beasts in guise of humans. He wondered though if it was possible that out of all the gems the dragon had gathered, if there was one that was particularly favored. He'd have to keep an eye on them.

Seigrain smiled, making sure to commit everything he thought to memory. One could never be too careful when dealing with Fairy Tail, and one could never be bored. Yes, at least he was no longer bored.

**~MM~**

** Well, there's that. None of these are going to be very long, but there will be a lot of them. Like, one for every chapter is my goal. I should turn these out pretty fast, so you won't have to wait long for updates. **

** I am now going to go write another one, I think. I've had the second one planned for a while. Then I should probably get back to preexisting stories. Yeah, that sounds good.**

** R&R and watch out for the next installment of 101 Reasons. GaLe has just started up, now that I'm done with NaLu.**

** Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Compliment

**Short things are easier to write than long ones. And GaLe is a million times harder to write than NaLu. I need some new material – really, really bad.**

** So I'll just do this 'til my muse comes back.**

** I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**~MM~**

She was cute, Mirajane observed, in a sort of ditzy, clueless way. But if she was brought back by Natsu, then she didn't have to be all that smart, just strong enough to pique his interest. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Her brother had been trying to get Natsu to fight him seriously for years and Natsu had just kind of laughed it off and moved on to the next piece of news about his MIA dragon dad.

But this time, Natsu hadn't brought back a punch to the face for the person who gave him faulty information (there was a crunch in the background, followed by some screaming, and that was definitely Natsu's voice. Oh, and was that surprise on the new blonde's face? Maybe a punch had been brought back) no, he'd brought back a person; a _girl_. And Mira was slightly wary as to how she'd turn out to be. The guild could only deal with so many Erzas, Canas, Biscas, Levys, and, truth be told, too many of herself might not go over so well either. No, she shuddered at the thought.

She looked so innocent though – almost star struck to be in the guild. What had Natsu seen? Was she bipolar? No offense to those who were, but the guild _really _didn't need that. Even if she _was _crazy powerful.

No, _especially _if she was crazy powerful.

Then Gray walked by – in his boxers – and the new girl turned an interesting range of colors from red, to white, to some sort of peach, back to red before reverting to something that could be considered normal and then expression just kind of...dropped...off her face. There was no better way to explain it; her face just kinda went slack and her eyes kinda froze and went wide –– then there was nothing. Mira's theory of bipolarity was gaining momentum by the minute.

After Gray, it was Cana – drinking from a barrel and making the new one's jaw drop – and then it was Elfman, who's shadow completely covered the blonde and made her legs nearly collapse underneath her. Then Loke made his appearance, and her face lit up like a house on Christmas morning and Mira has a sudden, horrifying idea: What if she was a _fangirl? _The other "girlfriends" started to hang off the strawberry blonde ring mage and Mira watched with gathering apprehension as Natsu's new..._companion_...took it all in – and then fell flat on her face at Loke's antics. Mira took a deep breath, feeling slightly better. Not a fangirl. This was good.

Now what _was _she?

Well, Mira figured, only way to figure out exactly _what _kind of creature was masquerading as a blonde beauty was to go talk to her. Her people reading skills could use some sharpening; she'd hadn't had any use for them in quite a while. As Mira got closer, she found that it was becoming harder and harder to hold suspicions. Honestly, that kind of clueless, dumbstruck, utterly exited visage should _not _be allowed. Yet she kept her chin – and theories – up in the air and ignored the brawl that had started behind her and crouched down next to the blonde.

It was sort of amazing how her moods worked – laying on the floor one minute, jumping up with hearts in her eyes the next, then looking like she'd just seen something unpleasant as she pointed towards the fight going on. Amusement would come at a cheep price if she stayed, and Mira never knew what kind of match-making possibilities there could be with someone new around...but she'd continue to reserve judgment for now.

_How would she react, _Mirajane found herself wondering with a sort of glee she had thought lost with her Demon Soul magic, _if she found out that this happens every day?_

So Mira told her so, the blonde went pale, and the thought of "that's _scary_!" might as well have been screamed from the roof tops for all that her eyes implied. It took, as Mira knew it inevitably would, a very short amount of time for the newbie to get involved in the brawl. She wasn't really all that worried for the unknown mage – Master was coming, she could feel his magic pulsing down the hall – but she did wonder at the gleeful smile all over Natsu's face as he fought with people, one eye carefully keeping track of where his latest _nakama _was being dragged off to.

_He hasn't smiled like that in weeks_. Could it all be because of this brown-eyed stranger? Natsu did have an incredible innate sense of people, so maybe Mira would just give up for now and let things happen as they happened. If this one did end up being trouble, Mira knew she wouldn't have to fight alone, so that was some stress off her shoulders.

Master walked in then and the fighting died down with the petulant air of children being scolded. Mira lost sigh of the blond spot of curiosity, but she only had to glance at Natsu to find the right direction to look in. Had she ever tried messing with Natsu's love life since Lisan–– no, she hadn't, she cut off abruptly, but it might be fun to start now.

**~MM~**

"Master, is it really alright to let Natsu go off on his own like this? Especially with Lucy?" Lucy, it was a nice name, even if it didn't come with a last name attached. Now she didn't have to think up aliases; which was a blessing.

"He'll be fine, Mira," she nods and goes back to wiping down the counter, marveling at how quiet the guild can get when Natsu isn't around. _Fairies may or may not have tails, _she laughs to herself, _but the best time to find out is definitely in the summer. _She doesn't get far along the bar with her rag before Master Makarov is calling to her again.

"What do you think of her, Mirajane?" There's only one "her" that Master could be talking about, and what _does _Mira think of her?

"I think," she replies slowly, not knowing if this is a good thing or a bad thing, "that it's really easy to talk about Lisanna in front of her." And, really, that's the best compliment she could give someone.

**~MM~**

** Mirajane...is...really...hard...to...write. Like, **_**really **_**hard. Because when is she serious and when is she not? How deep does her character go? I've always thought that it went deeper than portrayed, so that's how I'm writing her. **

** I also feel like she'd be** **suspicious of anyone joining the guild without prior introduction, so this is my take on her thought process. I apologize if it seems choppy. Or cheesy. Because Mira kinda is, I suppose, though that "fairies in the summer" thing might have been overkill...**

** Anywho, thanks for reading! R&R please and I'll try to have to next one out on Friday. I'm thinking I'm going to go for an every-two-days kind of thing because these are short.**


End file.
